


pretty heated

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hiking, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “You have to get out of your wet clothes, Bokuto.”“What?”Asahi doesn’t answer him, but instead starts undressing. Forget wrapping himself with a blanket, Bokuto thinks. His face, his whole body effectively warms up at the view of a half-naked Asahi.





	pretty heated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Requested by Kath (Kathwolfie) over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
> BokuAsa + 'cold'
> 
> I hope you like it! :D

Asahi scrambles to quickly shut the wooden door close, ignoring the protesting creak and holding his ground against the damp floor. With an effortful push, he successfully closes it, keeping the cold, howling wind and unforgiving rain from coming in. He leans against the door, breathing hard in relief.

“Bokuto?” It’s dark inside the cabin, but he squints his eyes at the lump on the floor, just a few steps away from him.

“I’m– _achoo_ –‘M ‘ere. ‘s dusty.” Sniffling, he stands up and pats his pants down, ridding it with dust, but all it did is spread it more, making him sneeze again.

“It’s not being used anymore,” Asahi says, walking carefully, arms stretched out towards Bokuto so he can get a hold of him. It’s one thing to somehow see that he’s with him, but it’s another to feel that someone is actually there with him. When Bokuto catches his hand and holds it, his anxiety ebbed.

“But we’re lucky we’re near.” They’re nowhere near the correct hiking path. Bokuto had gotten himself lost earlier, and Asahi volunteered to look for him, having trekked the mountain before. He found Bokuto in no time, but just as they’re about to go back to their party, a storm had started acting up, making it risky to go back. So he set out to the unused cabin that he’s heard about, hoping that their companions are safe.

Although the thought of their friends, possibly looking for them, thinking that something bad might have happened to them, weighs down in his chest. What if they’re still out there? What if they’re still looking for them? But he also knows that no one would be stupid enough to stay, not when a storm is clearly happening, right? But- a gentle squeeze on his hand stopped his train of thoughts.

“We’ll be alright, Mane-azu.” Asahi blinks at the muted golden eyes he can make out from the faint light. He inhales deep and exhales slow, squeezing the hand in return. It doesn’t occur to him that he usually shies away from Bokuto’s insistent physical affection, but the comfort is something he needs at the moment.

“Yeah,” he nods. “Yeah, I know. It’s… I’m worried about our friends.” He bites down on his lips. “They’re probably worried about us. If only there’s a way to call and tell them we’re alright.”

Asahi–even if he didn’t see–knows that Bokuto deflated at the statement.

“I’m sorry, Azumane. I got too excited and too lost, and now we’re stranded here, away from our friends, because of me.” While it’s true that he might have wished he could be given a chance to spend some time alone with his crush, he didn’t want it to be under this kind of situation.

“Hey,” Asahi nudges him on the shoulder. Bokuto must be really apologetic for him to use his real surname and not the wordplay nickname he’s given him. “Apology accepted. But, I’m not saying that what you did was alright. I don’t blame you for getting excited, but this serves as a good reminder that a path is there to follow for a reason.”

Bokuto nods and Asahi smiles at him even if he couldn’t see. “Anyway, we better settle down. I don’t think this storm is going to pass soon.”

He lets go of Bokuto’s hand (unknowingly both to their dismay) and he shoulders off his backpack, putting it down with a heavy thud, creating another whirlwind of dust. “Ugh, sorry.” He unzips his bag and retrieves his flashlight and clicks it open, the light pointing upwards and it illuminates the small cabin in dim light. He puts it down, carefully balancing it on its other end, then sits down and starts unloading the contents of his bag.

A bottle of water, small thermos, packs of varied trail mixes and granola bars, first aid kit, fire starting kit, sleeping bag and blanket, extra set of clothes, and re-sealable plastic bag inside a larger re-sealable plastic bag later, Bokuto is looking in awe at the things that was taken out of Asahi’s backpack. “You are crazy prepared, Mane-azu!”

Asahi gives him an amused look, but still rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t know about crazy… I mean, these are the essentials when one goes hiking though.”

“I don’t have most of them,” Bokuto admits. He mostly have water and food and the blanket. Kuroo might have nagged him to bring these essentials, but he promptly forgot due to excitement.

Asahi shakes his head at him and shrugs. “Well, you know what to pack then, next time. I know hiking is a planned activity and as much as we try to account for everything to stay safe and make it enjoyable, you can never be too sure. There might be instances where something unexpected comes up, so it pays to be prepared and bring things essential for survival, especially if you’re going alone.”

“I’ll remember that. Though I’m really super lucky I’m with you, Mane-azu!” Bokuto exclaims, but then a wind blows from one of the broken windows on the other side of the cabin, and he shivers at the cold. “Ahh,” he says, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. “It’s cold.”

This gets Asahi’s attention. “I would start a fire, but we don’t have firewood.”

“It’s alright. I’ll just wrap myself with my blanket,” he says, pulling it out from his considerably smaller and less bulky backpack.

“You have to get out of your wet clothes, Bokuto.”

“What?”

Asahi doesn’t answer him, but instead starts undressing. Forget wrapping himself with a blanket, Bokuto thinks. His face, his whole body effectively warms up at the view of a half-naked Asahi. He gulps when Asahi looks at him. “It won’t make much of a difference if your clothes are wet.”

Bokuto is afraid to ask, doesn’t want to question why things have turned out like this, and does as he is told. With uncharacteristic awkwardness and nervousness, he starts taking off his jacket, followed by the flannel, and lastly his shirt, feeling extremely self-conscious. He shivers again, not from the cold this time, when Asahi sits beside him, already emitting warmth akin to a fireplace. He jolts when their naked shoulders brush against each other. If it weren’t for the erratic beating of his heart, Bokuto would think that he’s actually out there in the cold rain, dreaming this whole thing up to ease the reality of dying.

“We can share body heat, to keep warm,” Asahi says shyly, tugging an end of the blanket over his shoulder. He tucks his long hair behind his ears and it’s only then did Bokuto realize that Asahi let his hair down, the damp smell of rain mixed with shampoo wafts into Bokuto’s nose. His mouth go dry. “Yeah,” he says, licking his lips. “Okay.”

Empowered by a surge of courage and hazy from the heat, Bokuto boldly winds an arm around Asahi and pulls him closer–damp, heated skin against each other, as he wraps the blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Notice how they have two blankets and yet they still went with sharing body heat? *wink wink*   
> Also me: The prompts is cold, but things get pretty heated... *eye emoji* Oh, that's a good title.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
